


apart

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: birthday wishes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, My poor babies, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Ymir. It's not like you and Historia are far away from each other, no, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apart

**Author's Note:**

> I RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH  
> actual footage from the scene:  
> [7:48:22 PM] (◕‿◕✿): it  
> [7:48:25 PM] (◕‿◕✿): was gonna be happy  
> [7:48:30 PM] (◕‿◕✿): and then i fucked it up

_“Hey, Ymir.”_

_Ymir, always the light sleeper, woke immediately, Historia sitting on the end of her bed._

_“What is it?”_

_Historia smiled, easily getting up and going over to her side, kissing Ymir’s forehead._

_“Happy birthday.”_

\--

Ymir woke with a start, gasping for breath, trying to remember where she was.

In the dark, she could see Reiner and Bertholdt curled around each other protectively, and she sighed.

What a fool she was.

Rolling over, Ymir closed her eyes.

If she had done this for Historia, why did she miss her so badly?

\--

Historia sat alone on the rooftop, staring up at the stars with a dark expression.

It was Ymir’s birthday, and she couldn’t do anything for her.

But why would she anyway?

Ymir didn’t need her.

But Historia loved her all the same.


End file.
